Problem: Michael is 5 times as old as Tiffany and is also 32 years older than Tiffany. How old is Tiffany?
Explanation: We can use the given information to write down two equations that describe the ages of Michael and Tiffany. Let Michael's current age be $m$ and Tiffany's current age be $t$ $m = 5t$ $m = t + 32$ Now we have two independent equations, and we can solve for our two unknowns. Since we are looking for $t$ , and both of our equations have $m$ alone on one side, this is a convenient time to use elimination. Subtracting the second equation from the first equation, we get: $0 =$ $5t$ $-$ $ (t + 32)$ which combines the information about $t$ from both of our original equations. Solving for $t$ , we get: $4 t = 32$ $t = 8$.